Return of the One Winged Angel
by Memoria
Summary: Cloud has been recieving wierd messages and his dreams but does not know what it means.But Cloud did not finish Sepheroth off and now he wants revenge. Please R&R!!


***********************************************************************   
  
  
~DESTINY~  
  
Cloud stood there over a dead body with a smirk on his face. He gave out a little laugh as he held the Ultima Sword over Tifa's body. He turned his back and began to walk towards the entrance of the mako reactor. " Pathetic soul..." he said. His voice had an eerie tone; almost like Sepheroths.  
  
*******  
  
Cloud bolted straight up; sweat dripping down his face.He looked around quickly to make sure it was only a nightmare. He remembered the gang stayed at the goldsaucer for the night after defeating the One Winged Angel,Sepheroth.Tifa appeared at the door and said " Cloud,are you alright?" "Y-yeah..." Cloud said sleepily. 'Well,alright, evreyone is meeting downstairs to eat breakfast and watch the play." said tifa,vanishing back out into the hallway.  
Cloud got out of bed, slipped his clothes on and walked down the hallway. As he walked, his head was full of the thoughts of that horrible dream.What did it mean? Was it a warning? Cloud shook away the thoughts and continued down the hallways,passed the screaming kids running to the arcade. Cloud went to the main hall and slid down the pipe and into the drama room. He noticed Yuffie waving him over to her table. He nodded and walked over. He sat down before a plate stacked with pancackes,bacon, and scrambled eggs. " I heard you woke up and pissed yourself" said Yuffie."Who said that?" said Cloud with a sqeaky voice." Cid." replied Yuffie cooly.Cloud glanced over to Cid and Cid waved at him. Cloud gave him a smirk and waved back,except with his middle finger in the air. "Let's just watch the show." said Yuffie. Cloud watched the show for five minutes and then fell asleep from boredom.  
  
*********  
  
"Cloud...these so called 'Dreams' will soon become a reality..."  
  
" Be prepared....accept this warning by the one that once loved you"  
  
*********  
  
Cloud woke up and looked around. Nobody was there. Only one thought struck his mind: Aeris." Hey! The show is that boring,eh?" said the director walking over. " Sorry..." replied Cloud,still replaying the voice. "Here, your friend told me to give you this" said the director,handing him the note. Cloud opened the note and began to read:  
  
Dear Sleepy Head,  
Evreyone is planning to go somewhere. I decided to stay behind and tell you personnaly. Come to my room to discuss.  
  
YUFFIE  
  
Cloud figured it was her because she never really had a talent to wright.He folded the note up and tucked it in his jeans.Cloud walked up to the inn hallways and took the note back out. He turned the note over and read the numbers 18. Cloud pulled the note away and saw another vision of Aeris. " He is coming my love...." she said.Cloud shook his head and she vanished. Cloud swallowed hard and continued to read the numbers on the inn doors. He finally came to room 18 and another note was on the door: THE DOOR IS OPEN. Cloud turned the doorknob and it opened. The room was dark. Cloud started to think what was going on and looked around. No one was to be there. He flicked the light switch and saw a blood trail on the floor. He followed it cautisly,gripping the hilt of the Buster Sword that rested on his back. Cloud gasped as he saw Yuffie's decapitated body curled up in the corner. A bloody message was written on the wall. It said:  
  
Cloud, revenge is my number one promblem. 1 down, 6 to go.  
  
your rolemodel, Sepheroth  
  
Cloud started to breath heavily and think how he could survive. He realized that of course he could, it's Sepheroth. Cloud glanced at a paper in Yuffie's severed hand that said Marvel Ride. Cloud ran down the halls, not stoping for no one,running to warn the others. He made it to the entrance of the Marvel Ride and saw Tifa. "C'mon, let's go on!" said Tifa happily. "But listen!"  
said Cloud,but it was too late and was on the ride. Cloud looked at Tifa worried. He didnt want to lose another loved one."Sure is preety,right Cloud?" said Tifa,her smile gone after seeing the look on Cloud's face." Tifa, you gotta listen to me, Sepheroth is back and wants revenge." Clous said. "I thought you finished him Cloud!" cried Tifa. " So did I. He already got Yuffie.We have to hurry back to Barret and the others."said Cloud. The ride came to a stop and they rushed off to find the others. They noticed a crowd around the arena and went to see what it was. They hoped they weren't too late. Tifa heard someone say "Mommy,what is it?"  
"I do not know,but dont look." Cloud pushed his way through the cloud and Tifa followed. Tifa clapped her hands to her mouth and saw Barret with a sword in his back.But it was not no ordinary sword;it was Sepheroth's sword. "Barret...I'll take care of Marlene." said Tifa slowly."C'mon, we still have a chance." said Cloud. They walked to the main hall this time so they are not suspicious.Cloud gave a sigh of relief as he saw the others walking to the chocobo tracks."Guys,we gotta look for Seph-" Cloud said but was cut off. He felt a surge of energy flow through him.He fell to his knees and grabed his head in pain.Suddenly, he stoped and a smile broke on his face. "Let's go....he is not here." said Cloud.They began to walk but Red XIII did not move.Suddenly, Cloud grabed Tifa and lifted her up."Cloud, you must fight it!" yelled Red from afar."Cloud...." Tifa said solemnly.Cloud griped the handle of the Buster Sword.Sepheroth possed Cloud into killing his one true love.He began to sweat and his childhood self tried to enter.It was fighting Sepheroth,Cloud could feel it.Cloud droped Tifa on the steel floor and droped to his knees."Tifa...what happened" Cloud said,still holding his head."Nothing...nothing at all..." Tifa said with a sign of relief.  
  
****************  
5 DAYS LATER....  
****************  
  
Cloud and Tifa stood by each other in black at the viewing of Barret.His gun on his arm was painted gold and an inscription that said:  
  
BARRET  
YOUR MEMORY OF BRAVERY AND GENTLE CARE  
SHALL REMAIN IN ARE HEARTS FOR AN EVERLASTING ETERNITY  
  
"Tifa, what really happened that day?"  
  
"You'll find out tonight..."  
  
THAT NIGHT.....  
  
"Oh....Cloooouud"  
  
"Uh,Aeris"  
  
"What did you say?!" 


End file.
